Never: A SesshomaruXKururugi Oneshot
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Written for a Friend. Kaname's wish of returning to the Feudal Era has finally been granted to find out that everything as progressed over the years. She believes that everything is in peace again but it seems that Naraku still had a small surprise up his sleeve, even after all these years and that surprise has its sights set on the Shinigami weilder.


"_Sesshomaru, I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel, unfriendly and cold. I started to realize every time you helped me…your kindness…Thank you so much!"_

**Kaname Kururugi stood there outside the door, her hand raised as she tried to convince herself to knock. **It had been a long time, after all; three years. Would Kagome even recognize her? Her emotions were all euphoric right now. She wanted to know how everyone was doing after so long. Had Miroku and Sango finally tied the knot? Had Shippo grown up? Was Kilala still that adorable little kitten(before she transformed anyway)? What about Kagome and Inuyasha? Had the jewel shards all been found? And him…

Was Sesshomaru all right?

"Can I help you?"

The voice made Kaname jump and she turned to see an older woman standing behind her with bags of groceries in her hands. This had to be Kagome's mother. "Um, Hi. I was actually looking for Kagome Higurashi. This is her house, right?" It had to be. She could see that large tree, the Tree of Ages that Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty years, sticking up behind the house.

"Yes, this is but…"

"But?"

Mrs. Higurashi placed her bags down. "Well, I'm afraid that she's not here anymore," The woman told her with a sad look on her face. "She…moved away to get married."

"Moved away?" Kaname thought. "But I thought she…" Then it hit her. "It wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha, would it?"

The mother looked surprised. "Yes. You…know of him?"

Kaname smiled, nodding her head. "Yes. I've met them. All of them." She then sighed happily. "I hope they're happy together."

"You," The woman stared at her for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be…Kururugi, would you?"

Kaname looked surprised but then smiled. "I guess Kagome told you about me, huh?"

"Yes," The woman nodded. "I'm sorry that she's not here for you to see again. I'm sure that you would have some wonderful things to talk about."

"It's all right. I'm sorry for bothering you," Kaname stepped away from the door. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, dear." Kaname waited until she heard the door shut before she paused and turned back around. Kagome was gone, huh? There went her ideas of passing notes off to Inuyasha and the others. Pulling the envelopes out of her pocket, Kaname moved towards the trash bin in the yard and shoved them inside as the wind blew around her.

Over the years, Kaname had changed. Her hair was no longer short. She had grown it out past her shoulders now and was planning to grow it even longer and she now found herself wearing white a lot more now.

Barking dragged her from her thoughts and she turned with a smile as a white puppy ran up to her. "There you are," She bent down and picked him up. "I was wondering where you had run off to. Let's get back home, Sesshy." She began to move forward down the steps but paused a final time and glanced back at the large tree. Suddenly, an idea popped up into her mind.

The Field of Ignorance wasn't too far from where Kaede's village was. That was where Sesshomaru always was. She remembered the path like it was the back of her hand. Perhaps…it might be a good idea to go and see it, if it was still there. It would be nice to…be near him again.

~Yeah,~ She told herself, heading down the stairs towards her bike. ~I think we will go see it. It's only noon, after all.~

Sesshy knew not to move in the basket on Kaname's bike and so the trip was peaceful besides the smell and sounds of the cars. In the Feudal Era everything was so calm and quiet and it smelled of nature, not gas and rubber and god-knows-what-else-that-was-there.

The small lake was still there but you couldn't call it a lake anymore. A pond was more like it. The area had been turned into a small park now. Several were walking around either alone or with family and/or pets but it was still the Field of Ignorance. It had the same feel to it, the same air. As Kaname stood there, staring at the pond, she began to imagine a remake of the small fire as she listened to Rin and Jaken argue about the flowers that she had helped the young child gather. She found herself waiting. Sesshomaru would walk into the area at any moment and-

Kaname jumped at a bark and then grinned down as she watched her puppy run to the edge of the water, trying to catch frogs and grasshoppers. It was adorable to watch the white creature splashing in the water happily. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were dog demons and she had learned from Kagome that, since Inuyasha was only a half-breed and couldn't, that Sesshomaru could transform into a dog-like form. She found herself wondering if Sesshomaru did that when he was younger.

Imagine…that silent, glaring man running through grass trying to catch grasshoppers. Kaname was sure that the demon would kill her if she even thought about asking him that. She could just imagine the glare on that man's face.

That man's face…

Kaname had thought that it wouldn't matter, that her coming back home and returning to her old ways would be easy. But it wasn't. She felt…lost. Was this the way Kagome felt? Is that why the other girl stayed with the others? Why? Why couldn't she have had that choice as well? Utsugi's actions had been both the best and worst events of her life. The best for taking her to the others and the worst for ripping her away. Was it so wrong of her to want to return? To see the others again? To stay there with them instead of staying here? Sure, she would miss her friends and family and most likely the beds and showers, but weren't Kagome and the others worth that?

Wasn't Sesshomaru worth that?

~What are you thinking?~ Kaname shook her head. ~There's no way that Sesshomaru would feel that way about me. He hates humans, save for Rin, and half-breeds. He would pick another full demon over me before anything. I wouldn't have a chance…~ She hung her head. ~But still…I still want to be with him. I'd follow him around like Rin does…~

_You miss them. All of them. You miss him._

Kaname jerked her head up at the voice. Glancing around her, she searched for the speaker but no one was around her. All she saw was Sesshy drinking from the pond before walking over to her with a yawn. At the sight off that, Kaname suddenly found herself tired too…

_What would you do to see them again?_

"To see them again?" She asked sleepily.

_Yes. What would you do to see them all again? What would you give up? Would you give up everything?_

"Give up…" Kaname found herself falling but she didn't hit the ground. "Yes…"

_Would you give up…your life?_

"**Ruff! Ruff!" **Kaname squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the sound of her puppy and the sun that was slipping in through her windows. "Ruff!"

"Stop, Sesshy," She pushed the puppy off her face and rolled over, burying her face in the grass.

Wait a second…

Pushing herself to her knees, Kaname glanced around. She was still in the Field of Ignorance, no doubt about that, but it was different now. The pond was a lake again. The bushels of flowers. Rocks. There was no cement. No people. No sound of cars as the area was silent as she sat there.

What was going on? Was this a dream? Was she really…really back in the Feudal Era? How could that be?

The puppy dragged her attention back from her thoughts and down to him. "Sesshy." She picked his up. "We're not in Tokyo anymore," Her eyes caught sight of the remains of an old, small fire. And footprints. One was a child's barefoot, the other something small and then one that was flat, like the owner was wearing shoes. Kaname felt like she was going to cry. She was back, god only knows how, but here she was. Did it have something to do with that voice from before? It had to, but how?

Not sure what the answers were, she stood up with Sesshy wiggling in her hands. She had been wishing for this and it was now given to her. Now she had to decide what to do. Wait here for someone to find her or to go out and find someone herself.

What do you think she chose?

Kaname loved walking around but about an hour later she was missing her bike just like last time. Sesshy was the time of his life though, running circle around her and through the trees before returning to her. Yes, everything was at peace, until she heard some sounds of fighting ahead of them. Hurrying forward, she found one man, a demon, being attacked by a large group of other demons. He seemed to be doing well in keeping them off of him, but…

~Well,~ she sighed. ~It's time to find out if I'm still useable~ she clapped her hands together.

"_Oh flame, burning bright, change form at my call!"_ A red flame seemed to fire from her hands, burning the demons to a crisp. The Shikigami. It worked! She still had it! "Yes!" She cried happily. "Kaname, you are awesome!" She gave a little jump before turning to the man behind her.

With bright blue eyes and black hair tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord, he was wearing a brown wolf pelt that matched his tan skin with a tail. He wore a brown wolf fur headband and shoulder plates with silver and black armor and a sword on his belt as he had pointed ears.

"You…I remember you…" the tan man growled.

"Koga," Kaname recognized the wolf man as well. She felt tears rise up. The actual sight of one the people she missed was just too much for her. "Koga!" She cried, jumping on the man.

Koga hadn't been expecting that and was knocked off his feet. "Hey-get off me!" He told her, trying to push her off.

Kaname giggled and pushed her off of the demon and settled on her knees in front of him. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's been so long. It feels like forever!" She wiped her eyes as Koga sat before her, just staring.

Koga's attention was then grabbed by growling and he felt tugging on the back of his tail. He grabbed the white furball and picked it up with a frown. "And what do you think you're doing?" The puppy growled again and began to struggle for freedom.

"Don't be mean to Sesshy!" Kaname told him, taking her puppy into her arms. He stopped growling and sat in her lap just glaring at the wolf man, as if daring him to try something.

Koga looked at her blankly, eyes a bit wide. "Sesshy?" He then put two and two together. "Oh…don't tell me! You've got a thing for that mutt's older brother!" He slapped a hand to his forehead as he leaned back and laughed. "How in the hell can you like that sourpuss! He's gotten even worse over time since his little pet ditched him for his brother."

"Sesshomaru's not…his pet?" Kaname tilted her head a bit. "Do you mean Jaken?"

"No, not the green thing. The little girl that was following him all over the place." Koga looked at her like she was an idiot. "Where in the hell have you been?"

Kaname rubbed the back of her head. She forgot that Kagome had never told Koga about where she came from. "It's a long story, but enough about that. What happened with Rin and Sesshomaru?"

"After Naraku died, the little girl stayed in the village with the mutt and Kagome instead." He pulled a face.

"What?" Kaname looked surprised. "Rin's not with Sesshomaru anymore?" She shook her head. ~He must be so lonely…even with Jaken there with him. Rin was the one that opened Sesshomaru's eyes to everything outside of…~ She leaned forward. "Koga, can you take me there? To Kagome please?"

Koga wore an uncomfortable look as he stood up. "I guess, but you'll have to move quickly. I need to get back to the others."

"Thank you, Koga. I appreciate it."

"Eh," Was his reply as he stood up. "Just make sure that you can keep up."

Whoever said that riding a bike didn't help you run was an idiot. Kaname wasn't as fast as Koga but she didn't lose sight of him, either. In the end though, Koga had to pick her up. The wolf man was nowhere near as fast as he used to be so that meant only one thing. He didn't have his jewel shards any more. Did that mean that Inuyasha and the others had put together the Shikon Jewel again? What all had happened since she had been sent back home? The suspense was killing her.

"All right," Koga stopped and set Kaname down. "The village is just north of here." He told her. "I have to get back."

"Again, thank you so much. If there's anything that I do for you in the future just let me know."

Koga chuckled as he turned to leave. "I'll hold you to that."

Sesshy was sleeping in her arms at the moment so she had to hold him while she walked. She could hear her stomach start to rumble. Hopefully she could get Kagome to make her something to eat; if they remembered her. But then again, if Koga knew who she was then she shouldn't be worried.

It was only a few more minutes before Kaname exited the trees and found herself before a village.

Kaede's village.

She would recognize that place anywhere. Especially the young child she saw picking flowers only a few feet away from her.

"Rin!" Kaname's cry woke the puppy up and as she rant to her, the child lifted her head and looked for who was called her name. "Rin!" The girl stared at Kaname for a moment with a look of confusion on her face as Kaname skidded to a halt beside her, dropping to her knees. "Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

Rin tilted her head. "Do I…" Her eyes widened in realization. The voice was what did it. "Big sister?"

Kaname nodded, remembering that was what Rin would call her. "The one and only!"

Rin tackled Kaname, much like the older woman had done to Koga, and Sesshy had to wiggle from the two of them and watched as they talked. Rin cried about missing her and asking where she had gone and what she had been doing. She doubted that Rin would understand that she was from a different time so she kept silent, telling the truth but in a strange way to where the child would think she lived a bit further…south in the land than in a different year. It was only Koga and Rin but Kaname already knew that she was going to be remembered and feel better and better with each of them.

"Rin, are you going to come eat?" A voice called to them.

"Yes! I-" A smile burst out across her face again. "Kagome! You're not going to believe who's here!" The child grabbed Kaname's hand and began to lead her through the village. Kaname couldn't help but smile(Sesshy following behind her) and watched as a certain woman came into view. "Kagome! Look who it is!"

The fear of the other teen not recognizing her was instantly settled by the shocked look of her old friend. "Kaname!" The basket was dropped from her hands before another hug was given.

Kagome had changed with age and her clothes were no longer that sailor uniform that had worn. She was now wearing the red and white of Kikyo, giving Kaname the idea that her friend had taken to learning to be a priestess from Kaede. Kaname felt tears rise in her eyes again but let them fall happily.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, pulling back. The three of them stood there, talking as they ignored the villagers.

"I'm not sure what it was. It wasn't like last time," Kaname replied, shaking her head. "Just…" ~Should I tell her about the voice that I heard? Nah, it doesn't matter. Not anymore.~ "It just happened. But believe me, it's not a problem."

"So, are you…stuck here?" Kagome asked.

She smiled. "I hope so."

Kagome pulled back. "How have you been? What happened after I left? You have to tell me everything!"

Kaname found herself in Kaede's hut about twenty minutes later and had told the three girls what had happened now that Kaede had sat down to join them. She went through the tale quickly, eager to get to what had happened.

After she had left, it turns out that Naraku had, somehow, escaped his death for the umpteenth time and went back to making some more Incarnations and trying to rid himself of his human heart. Listening intently to the tales, ranging from Sesshomaru to a group of reborn humans led by Bankotsu to even more demons and some little brat that turned out to be Naraku's heart, (~Damn, why doesn't this guy just die!~ Kaname thought to herself.) and the list just went on and on. In the end, Kaname was surprised to find out that Naraku was still in love Kikyo after all of this. She found herself wondering if Naraku really was evil or if it was truly just the Jewel like Kagome had said…

"Shippo is doing swell. He's with Sango and Miroku. Oh yeah! Sango and Miroku got married and had children!"

Kaname's eyes widened, Kagome's announcement bringing her from her thoughts. "WHAT!"

"Yes!" Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement as she nodded. "They're not here right now but they should be back later tonight!" She told her. "Wait until you see them! The twins and their son are all so adorable!"

"What about Kohaku? He's okay, isn't he?" Kaname continued.

"Yes! He's going around as a Demon Hunter still with Kilala. They visit from time to time too. Sometimes he'll even go on the trips with Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Well that's good. I'm happy that everyone is okay and that Sango got her brother." Kaname sighed in relief. She didn't know what to expect but she was pleased that it was this. "Where's Kikyo?" She asked, trying to keep the best for last.

Kagome's face fell a bit. "Kikyo was…she finally passed on."

"Oh…" Kaname's face fell a bit too. She had liked Kikyo, even though she had only seen her a few times. That was a bad conversation too start, especially with Kaede in there. Having to lose her sister twice...how to change it…"I've seen Koga."

"Koga? Really?" Kagome asked in surprise. The feeling of the room lifted

"Yeah. He's the first one I ran into. He's the one that brought me here to the Village, actually."

"So that's why I smelled that wolf." A voice growled. "Don't be bringing him around here."

Kaname whipped around and smiled at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. "Inuyasha!" She went to throw her arms around him but caught herself, looking at Kagome. The other teen gave a laugh before nodding. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, not understanding until Kaname pulled a repeat of what she did to Koga.

The half-breed, just like the wolf, hadn't been expecting that and was knocked off his feet. "Hey-get off me!" He told her, trying to push her off. He then froze at the growling at his feet as she pulled back from him. He picked up the puppy by the scruff of his neck. "What the heck is this?"

"It's going to be you in a second if you don't put him down!" Kagome told her husband.

He set Sesshy down quickly and then glared at the woman before him. "What the hell are you doing here? How are you back?"

"It's nice to see you again too, Inuyasha." Kaname giggled as his wife glared at him. "As for your answer, again, I have no idea." But his attention was caught by the puppy that was now crawling in Rin's lap and falling asleep. She placed a hand over her mouth. ~Sesshomaru would kill me if I were to EVER tell him this~

"Tell her about Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled, dragging her right out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome looked at her with a soft look. "Sesshomaru got his left arm back!" She gladly told the other woman.

"What? How?" Kaname asked, leaning closer in interest, leaving the man behind her alone.

Inuyasha watched in silence as the two women continued to talk, a small smile on his face. Kaname may be trying to hide it, but he could see it. To think that his older brother would win the heart of someone so kind and pure like her. The problem, though, was whether or not Sesshomaru felt the same…and what would Kaname do if he didn't.

"**Excuse me, can you give me a hand?"**

It was the next morning. Sango and Miroku had returned a little after dinner the night before and Kaname had been introduced to the three children. Shippo had stopped by earlier that morning before breakfast as well and Kaname felt…at home, believe it or not. She had missed these guys more than she had her family and friends the first time she was here. She was truly happy that she was back and hoped that she was never taken away from this place again. She had even gone so far into change into Utsugi's outfit; Kagome had kept it, and a few other things from before, for her here.

Turning at the voice behind her, Kaname's breath had caught; the woman was beautiful! Like she was out of a magazine or beauty Pageant or something like that from their time.

At the height of 5'7' her black hair hung to her waist. Her skin was a milky white and her eyes were a smoky ember as she was dressed in silk of red and white.

"Yes?" Kaname finally found her voice.

"I'm looking for Kaede. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Uh…yeah. She and Rin are by the river." She glanced down when she felt fur on her leg. Sesshy was by her feet, staring at the woman, trying to hide from her. Why was that?

"Oh? Good. That'll save me the trouble of finding the child later. Thank you." She called as she turned to leave.

"No problem." Kaname called after her with a smile. She continued to walk towards the hut with the vegetables but paused for a moment, glancing back at the woman. She was gone.

~Well, that's not weird at all~ She told herself sarcastically. ~Who was that, I wonder? Not a normal person, that's for sure but then again which one of these people I'm with are normal?~ She chuckled to herself. ~What would she be looking for Rin for, I wonder…~ A bad feeling spread through her and she glanced down at Sesshy again. He was still starring off after that woman. Something was definitely not right.

"Is something wrong?" She turned to Kagome's voice to find her and Sango with the kids. Inuyasha was in a corner, laying his head on his hand and facing the wall. (Come on, we all know that pose, XD)

"I'm not…sure." Kaname picked the puppy up to find that he was shaking. "No, something is really wrong here." She glanced back at the others. "I think…I think Rin and Kaede are…"

Her voice was cut off by Inuyasha standing, glaring out the window. "I smell blood."

Kaname didn't stand there waiting to hear what else was said. She took off out of the hut, heading towards the river. It wasn't far but with the Inuyasha announcing blood…

~This is my fault! I shouldn't have told that woman where they were!~ She argued with herself, trying to say that the woman could have just been a villager but she still felt that the blame was hers if Kaede or Rin were hurt. She didn't notice anything before She found Inuyasha grabbing her and tossing her up on his back as he continued to where Kaede and Rin were. They got their quickly in time to see Kaede bleeding beside the river and that woman from before, holding an unconscious Rin under her right arm as she floated above the river. It appeared that she had been waiting for them to arrive as a smile spread across her face. That beautiful woman that had been there was still there, no doubt about that, but she held an evil sense around her. Almost like…

"RIN! NO!" Kaname cried, jumping from Inuyasha's back. "Leave her alone!"

"There you are," Was the woman's reply. "I almost feared that you wouldn't come."

"Let the kid go." Inuyasha ordered, reaching for his sword.

The woman lifted a finger and tsked. "Surely you wouldn't risk the wellbeing of the child? Wouldn't the mutt be furious with you?" The last part was more of a joke to herself as she gave a soft 'pah'. She gazed back at Kaname when Inuyasha cursed. "You want the child?" The woman smiled. "Then come and get her!" Her feet began to disappear. "And I want your mutt, too!"

(I seriously had the urge to make her say 'And your little dog too!' That would have been great!)

Inuyasha moved quickly, just as Kaname had shot some Shinigami but the woman was gone. Not knowing what to do, she could just stand there, staring at the spot as Inuyasha moved to Kaede to check on her. Kaname was back. She had been back and she couldn't do anything. It was her fault that Rin had been taken. Her-

"Hey," Inuyasha's fist collided with her head, turning the woman to him. He had gathered Kaede in his arms. She was all right; just knocked out. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

Kaname shook her head. "I've never seen her before; not even last time I was here. What did she mean by…"

"Your mutt?" Inuyasha picked at the puppy; Sesshy was shivering against her leg again, staring at the spot the woman had been standing. "What does she want with this thing?"

"No," Kaname shook her head. "It's not him that she wants, its…" She paused and her eyes widened as it hit her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Who?"

There was only one other person that she had ever been heard being called a mutt. There was only one other dog that she knew.

"She wants…your brother…"

**It was here again. **He didn't know how, but it was there, chasing him around. He couldn't find it, but it was there. Everything he would reach out for it, it would pull from his grasp and lead him further away. But how?

~It couldn't be possible. I was there. I watched as that human's arrow pierced that Jewel. Naraku is dead and yet, somehow, I can still feel him. I thought that it would be his essence fading away but this is too much after too long. But how? Naraku's incarnations would have all died when Naraku did so that couldn't be it. Was it possible that one of them escaped? And if so, it's been three years. How could I. _I, _have missed it after all this time?~

"Is something troubling you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken looked up at the tall man standing before him. For the last month or so his Lord had been acting so strangely. He didn't speak, not that that was a normal task on his Lord part, but this was more silent that usual. Something was bothering him, but Jaken just didn't know what, but he knew that it was serious. Serious enough to have Lord Sesshomaru flying all around the countryside, looking for whatever it was he searched for. Jaken had kept his mouth shut but now his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Sesshomaru just glanced at him in silence before turning back to the path before him. He had grown tired with walking around, searching. It didn't matter. As long as Rin was safe…

He stopped in his steps and pulled a frown. ~What is he doing here?~ He growled to himself. His brother had stopped by the Field for a visit? What for? Standing there, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking in who was with Inuyasha. Those human friends, of course; his wife and the monk with his demon slayer. That fox. And there was another one. One that- Sesshomaru paused and opened his eyes a bit. That scent…that wasn't one that was normally with his brother but it was one that he knew. One that he…

Moving forward again, Sesshomaru walked towards his usual territory and paused again when he reached the riverside of the Field of Silence. Jaken hadn't noticed the other demon stop moving and ran right into the back of his legs. He began to bow down and apologize when his eyes caught ahold of the guests that they had waiting on them.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha; the half-breed was wearing an annoyed face, apparently used to Jaken's reaction by now. "What do you think you're doing here! Take your pets and lea-"

"Jaken, be quiet."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sess-" The Imp had turned to his Lord but froze, realizing that the voice had not been Sesshomaru's as a laughter broke out from the group before him. "Just what do you…" His mouth dropped open worse at the sight of the human woman that was sitting on a boulder beside Kagome. "YOU!"

"Nice to see you again too, Jaken." Kaname gave a smile and titled her head a bit as she stood up.

Jaken remembered everything about her! All that his Lord had gone through with the Hitogata and that Utsugi! How dare she even think-

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes were stuck on his brother. Inuyasha pulled a face and glanced away. His eyes traveled around the others to see that they wore looks of their own. Kaname was the one that stepped forward to talk.

"That's…actually what we're here for." She took a deep, quivering breath as his golden eyes seemed to burn into her skin. This wasn't exactly the way that she had planned on being reunited with Sesshomaru but there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Look," Inuyasha walked forward, placing part of himself in front of Kaname. "Have you pissed anyone off lately, Sesshomaru? Killed their men or something stupid like that?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed at her husband, pulling her annoyed face as Jaken began to yell at the half-breed. "Acting like that is going to get us nowhere."

"He's always such an idiot," Shippo commented from the young woman's shoulder as Miroku and Sango sighed, nodding their heads in agreement.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother again before his eyes slid back to the woman beside him. Of all things, that was not anything that he had been expecting to face ever again…

Sesshomaru's eyes then narrowed as he glanced to the side. It was here again, Naraku's essence. And it was coming quickly. It seemed that his brother had felt it as well and jumped out of the way with Kaname in his arms.

"Kagome! Get down!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo moved quickly and was in his balloon form in the air with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all on top of him now that Kilala was with Kohaku. Sesshomaru had moved himself, Jaken grabbing ahold of him to get to safety.

Kaname's eyes turned hard as she glared at the woman that was staring at her as Inuyasha set her on her feet again. Rin was still hooked over her arm, the unconscious child hanging her limply. The woman's eyes gazed over all of them before her eyes landed on Sesshomaru and Kagome; they received the hardest glares of them all.

Her eyes turned to Kaname again. "I knew that all I had to do was follow you. You would lead me right to him. I have to thank you for the plan. The opportunity was too much to give."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname demanded.

The woman just grinned some more before lifting her free hand into the air. In it formed a spear that made Kaname think of the sick, gray armor that Naraku would have formed on his back. Lifting the spear higher, dark clouds formed above and lightening began to strike. A dark cloud came down and grasped Rin from the woman's arm and taking her off. Sesshomaru got ready to jump after it but a bolt hit the tip of the woman's spear, sending a wave through her skin.

Now dressed in threads of black and gold there was something different about this woman. As they all peered closer she found that her dress was not actually a dress. Her outfit was actually chains; they ran down her arms and were connected to the rings on her fingers. The same pertained to her feet as if it were a pair of pants and a shirt. There was a sash tied around her waist that brushed down the back of her legs, the black and gold flaring with the chains on her body.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded as he and the others stepped off of Shippo. All of them were wearily watching the cloud that the child was still floating on around the woman's back. "Why have you done this?"

She grinned at the monk. "My name is Miyuki, though for you it will not matter. I have waited on this for years, waiting for my turn."

"Your turn?" Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to go even narrower.

"You," Inuyasha's face told the older brother that the half-breed had noticed the essence as well. "You're part of Naraku, aren't you?"

"What?" Kagome demanded in shock. She had drawn her bow, aiming for Miyuki but lowered her weapon for a moment. Miroku and Sango had done the same.

"But how?" Miroku asked. "That's impossible! We-"

"Killed him?" Miyuki hissed evilly. "Slaughtered him? Rendered him? Call it what you will, it doesn't matter. You killed him. All of you." Miyuki closed her eyes and hung her head. "You killed him and I can't… Naraku…he sent me off on a mission and when I finally return I find he's dead. You killed the man I loved!"

"Loved?" Kaname had not been expecting that one.

Sango and Miroku shared a look as Kagome's bow was lowered further. Inuyasha pulled a surprised look that mimicked Kaname's as Sesshomaru just stayed silent, listening.

"You don't understand," Kagome tried to reason with her. These events were just like with Sango and Princess Abi. "Naraku tried to use you to gather the Jewel shards. He was evil, using everything and everyone to-"

"I know what he was doing!" Miyuki screamed back, cutting the other woman off and sending another wave through the group. Her spear quivered but she tightened her grip. "I know everything. How he came to be. That thief, Onigumo. Kikyo. The Jewel. How in the hell do you think he got so many of them?" She demanded. With her growls, the lightening flashed and her with step forward thunder boomed. "Who do you think went with his puppet and helped him gather them before the thoughts of his incarnations appeared? Who do you think gave him those ideas? Who do you think went out and found the locations of the shards? Who do you think led all those damn demons to the Slayer's village and killed them all?" Sango's look turned to horror and they all watched as her eyes turned red and fangs and claws grew on her. "I've been with Naraku since he was formed in that damn cave. I may have only been a child, but I was still there! After I helped him lure you, half-breed," She glared at Inuyasha. "And that stupid priestess from the village he took care of me! I've been with him from the beginning. I never left his side." Her eyes seemed o=to faze over for a moment before she glared at all of them again. "And…the first time that I…that I did leave to go on that damn mission, I hope to return into his arms only to find that he's dead! Been dead for three years because of all of you! It's not…it's not fair! He sent me away to keep me safe," Miyuki cried, shaking her head. "To keep me safe from you!"

"Miyuki…" Kaname didn't know what to say as they all stared up at the woman that was brushing her tears off.

"You," Sesshomaru finally decided to speak. "You are the one that I've been sensing?"

Miyuki turned her gaze to him with a small smirk. "Had to chasing me all over the countryside, didn't I? I knew it would. I had to by some more time," Her gaze turned to land on Kaname again. "But not anymore. What I was waiting for is now here."

"I know why I was brought back now!" Kaname growled, spreading her legs out to get ready for an attack. "I was brought back to stop you!"

"No, you idiot!" Miyuki growled. "I brought you back! That voice you heard as you fell into the slumber wasn't a dream. You really don't live up to the conditions of your people, but giving where you're from it's not hard to see why." She smirked. "I brought you back to the one that you were searching for, just to rip him away! Just like you had done to Naraku…"

Kaname felt the color leave her face. This woman…Sesshomaru was strong but she didn't know…it had been too long…her thoughts were cut short by the arrow that had been shot. Miyuki barely had to move as her gaze turned to Kagome as she notched another one.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten all about you and your friends either, I just don't want you first." Miyuki twitched the fingers on her right hand and they all watched as Kagome and Shippo were capture by the clouds like Rin had been. Inuyasha jumped forward to save her and got sucked in himself. Miroku and Sango tried not to touch the clouds either but no such luck. Miyuki flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to the three that were still standing before her. Sesshomaru had yet to move as Jaken, shaking, stood beside him. Kaname had gripped her fists to where her knuckles were white.

"Finally," Miyuki smiled. "After waiting for so long, my dream will finally be granted." She twirled the spear in her hands. "Come at me alone or together, it matters not. I shall get what I want." She took off in a flash, aiming for Kaname.

She was already summoning her Shinigami before she moved and pulled up a barrier around herself but, somehow the spear traveled through the power, giving Kaname a knick on the arm before she was tossed away from the girl behind the barrier.

"How can you pass through my Shinigami?"

"Three years," Miyuki licked her lips. "I've been training for this. You didn't think that trying to keep your life was going to be easy, did you? I-" Her voice was cut off by a white blur and she lifted her spear up just in time to black Sesshomaru's sword. Kaname watched in awe as the silver-haired man slashed and beat down on the spear. She took in the sight of that left arm that he hadn't had the last time that she was here. The one that Inuyasha had cut off during the beginning of this entire shenanigan. Neither Tokijin nor Tensaiga were in his belt, the only sword that he had now was in his hands.

The Bakusaiga. It held all the glory that Kagome had said that it would and then some.

"As I said," Miyuki was still grinning as she and Sesshomaru squared off with their weapons. "You're going to need more than that."

Clapping her hands together, Kaname summoned up more of her power, sending the light towards the battle. Sesshomaru got out of the way but so did their enemy. She was right; they were going to need-

A small barking caught Kaname's attention, catching her in her sentence. "No," Her voice trembled at the sight of the white form that broke through the clouds and into the area. Miyuki had followed her gaze and a grin split across her face. It took just a moment for the woman to zoom past Sesshomaru, aiming for the puppy. The girl ran forward, shooting out her power as she screamed her pet's name.

(Just imagine the thoughts that went through Sesshomaru's head as she cried out Sesshy, XDXD)

Her fear was misplaced, though. For the moment the name left her lips, Sesshomaru and zipped forward and attacked Miyuki again as Jaken pelleted away.

"Jaken!" Kaname ran forward and caught the Imp that was clutching to the puppy that was burying its face into the imp's shirt. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right!" Jaken huffed, clutching to his chest as he continued to suck in oxygen.

Kaname made a note to squeeze the green-man to death later before turning back to the fight. Sesshomaru had landed a few blows here on the woman but she had done the same to him. They were even. How could that be? What was this woman?

It was then that an idea popped into her head. Summoning up her Shinigami again, she blasted another attack at the pair, separating them. Luckily, the one she was aiming for landed close.

"Sesshomaru," Kaname glanced around the man towards the smirking woman that was just standing before them. "Do you trust me?"

The demon glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment before his gaze returned back to Miyuki. "Do what you want."

That was the biggest yes that she was going to receive and so she went for it. "Keep her busy for a few moments. I've got to fix it up." She didn't want for a response and backed up. This was going to take everything that she had. Everything was riding on the line. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't work; to all of them.

Sesshomaru glanced to the side at the strength of the power that was emanating from Kaname as she continued. How could that human woman contain that?

"Remarkable, isn't it?" He glanced back at the woman to find her staring at the human as well. "With her power she could break anything."

"Break?" He stared at the moment before lunging at her again.

"But of course, the Shinigami isn't all that I'm talking. She, in fact, is a catch herself." For some reason, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further as he slashed at her again. "To think that a human woman could wind someone like you around her finger."

"What are you talking about?" He hissed as they pulled back.

Miyuki twirled her spear in her hands again, getting ready to charge. "You men and your pride," She shook her head. "Naraku was just the same. Perhaps…" She wore an interesting look on her face before rushing forward again.

Clenching his teeth together, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Bakusaiga. This woman was beginning to anger him. This needed to be finished quickly now.

It seemed that Kaname felt the same and called out for him. Knocking the demon away from him he jumped backwards, landing closer to the human woman as the Shinigami power lit up the area that had been turned dark by the clouds. He didn't need to ask what the plan was.

Holding Bakusaiga up high, he slashed down words, sending off his green-lighted Corrosion Wave towards Miyuki. She would have normally been able to jump out of the way but that was where Kaname's part came in. Her Shinigami, taking form of a dragon, zoomed past Sesshomaru and curled around behind the other demon, leaving her no place to run. Either way

"We…we did it," Kaname breathed with a soft smile. She went to take a step forward but her legs gave away and she fell to the side. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her, holding her up against his side. She closed her eyes and let him kneel down to set her on her knees.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman beside him in silence as they sat there. He was…puzzled with what was going on inside of him. What Miyuki had said had struck a nerve for some reason. He knew why, he just didn't want to face it. He didn't want to face it.

~Father…~ He slowly thought to himself. ~With Inuyasha's mother…Is this…~

"Something's not right." Kaname's voice brought him from his thoughts. She was gazing around the Field. The clouds were still lingering and the others hadn't been released yet. The woman hung her head. "It didn't…it didn't work. How? I put everything…"

She was cut off by a ferocious growl. They both looked up to see that Miyuki still stood there, but the attack had taken its toll. Her left arm was no longer there and her skin seemed to be cracking, like it was made of some kind of porcelain doll. Her outfit was ripped all over and blood seeped from the wounds. She wore a furious look on her face as she continued to stumble forward towards the two of them. Sesshomaru grabbed Bakusaiga and stood to his feet but slowly pulled it away. He could already see it. The woman wasn't long from this world. There was nothing that she could do at this state.

Kaname seemed to be able to see that as well and they watched as the demon stumbled forward before collapsing in Kaname's arms.

Coughing blood up in her hand, Miyuki titled her head back to stare up at the other woman. "I knew…I knew you were the right to choose."

"Right to choose?" Kaname whispered back. Everything was piecing together. "You were…all of this…all of this was just so you could…"

Miyuki just smiled. "If I can't be with him here, then it will be there." She closed her eyes. "After the events that happened with you, he found some sort of spell to keep me safe from that…" She poked her chest.

"The Shinigami?" Kaname asked.

Miyuki nodded. It was getting harder for her to breath. It was just like Utsugi all over again. All of this to just get to Naraku…and Utsugi to Kakuju. "I'm sorry," She huffed. "About the child."

"Don't talk," She whispered. "It's fine. Rin wasn't hurt…"

"Yes, but I…" She closed her eyes and reached up with her hands, grasping Kaname's head.

"_**What are you thinking?"**_

_Naraku glanced up from his thoughts. He sat there in that corner of his room, thinking like he normally would when his puppet was out doing his deeds. Sitting towards the middle of the room as the candles died down as Miyuki. She looked like she had already been to bed and had come to check on him. _

"_Go back to bed, Miyuki," His voice was gruff. Of course it was; he had just learned the news that the Shikon Jewel had just been shattered. "You-"_

"_Have a job tomorrow?" She cut him off. "Yeah, I know."_

_Naraku glared at her. "I-"_

"_Hate it when I do that?" She smiled as she sat her back against the wall beside him. "I know."_

"_Why do you-"_

"_Torment you so?" Miyuki shrugged, staring down at her feet. "I'm bored."_

"_You always know-"_

"_What you're going to say? Being around someone for fifty years will do that to you."_

"_You're-"_

"_Starting to piss you off?" She fought a smirk._

"_Yes," His look grew harsh as he glared at her from the side. She knew that now was the time to stop and fell silent, watching him carefully. He glared at her a few moments more before he turned back to his thoughts. She would let herself get carried away with that sometimes but only because of one thing. _

_With a sigh, Miyuki leaned over and rested her head on Naraku's arm. She was getting tired of just staying here in this damn castle but perhaps with the reappearance with the Shikon Jewel again she was going to have a bit more fun. Already a plan was forming in her head. _

"_Naraku," She began. "You still want the Jewel, don't you?"_

_He scoffed. "Of course. But it's destroyed…after all this time…"_

"_It's not destroyed," Miyuki pulled back from him with a grin. "It's just playing a game."_

"_A game?" He looked at her like she was an idiot._

"_Yeah," She nodded as she moved to sit in front of him. "Think about it. It's been turned into a puzzle. You just have to find the pieces. Or a game of chess, even. The other ones that are looking for the pieces as well are the pieces on the chessboard that you have to get through. The Shikon Jewel is the King on the other side." Miyuki paused for a moment, thinking. "Yes, I like the sound of that."_

"_The sound of what?" Naraku asked her, pulled into her conversation. _

"_Chess. The Shikon Jewel the White King and the idiots with the shards or after the shards being the pieces around it. That would make you the Black King and the ones on your side your pawns and others."_

_Naraku was silent before a smirk spread across his lips. He could see the board forming in front of him. The Shikon Jewel stood across from him as Kikyo's form took he place of the Queen beside it. Several blurred form took place around them but there was one that he did recognize. Inuyasha took form of a Knight. That cursed half-breed. On the other side of the board Naraku saw himself as the King, the other forms around him. He gave another smirk. _

"_A game of chess…" He chuckled. "You've been thinking."_

"_No, I just pulled that outta nowhere." Miyuki grinned. "Pretty good though, huh?"_

"_Yes," Naraku reached forward to touch one of the imaginary pieces on the broad in front of him. "And just what piece would you take in this game?"_

_Miyuki stared at him in silence for a moment before a smile of her own spread across her lips. Leaning forward she locked eyes with the man across from her and curled her hand around the back of his head. "Need you really ask?"_

_Naraku's smirk turned deeper as the woman leaned down to kiss him. Slipping his own hand into his hair, the other curved around her waist before dragging her to the floor beneath him._

Kaname wore a sad smile and closed her eyes; the memory faded away as Miyuki's body crumpled in her hands. Silence rang through the clearing as the clouds began to fade away, giving release to Inuyasha and the others.

"Kaname! Are you all right?" Kagome demanded, grabbing her friend. "What happened?"

"Could you not see it?" Kaname asked them as she was hovered around.

"No, we couldn't even hear anything," Inuyasha frowned; and you know when Inuyasha can't hear there's a problem.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you all later," She smiled softly, staring down at the crumbles of what remained of Miyuki.

"Where's Rin!" Kagome jumped up, finally realizing that they were forgetting someone.

Sesshomaru faced them at that moment, Rin's limp form curled in his arms. He stared at her in silence for a moment before stepping forward. "Take her back," Sesshomaru told his brother, shoving the child into his arms. "Leave. Now."

Inuyasha looked surprised at the tone of his brother's voice before giving a nod. "Yeah, sure. Kaname-" He froze at the look on Sesshomaru's face. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he knew that he wasn't going to get involved with it. "Uh, Kagome, let's go. Kaede's gonna be freakin' out when we get back."

Taking the hint, Kagome ushered Sango and the others out after her husband, leaving Kaname there with Sesshomaru and Jaken. The Imp was sitting there, breathing hard still as he leaned against the rocks. Sesshy was sitting beside Kaname now, resting his head on her leg as she continued to stare down at Miyuki's remains. Her mind was rolling hundreds of miles at the moment as everything that had transpired over the last two days traveled over and over again in her head until everything just clicked.

"I…I guess that everyone, even someone like Naraku, has someone that means so much to them." Kaname said. "Utsugi was the same as well…" She spoke softly. "Miyuki and Utsugi both just wanted to be with…with the ones they loved." She took a breath as Sesshomaru stayed silent. She should have been expecting that reaction, but then again what could you really say to a comment like that? "She never truly planned on killing me. Or Rin." Kaname sighed. "But she had to threaten it, or else you wouldn't have killed her. She just…she just wanted to join Naraku. To be reunited with him, whether in the afterlife or not." She pulled her head back and stared at the sky. "I hope she found him."

"You do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Of course. If I loved someone like Miyuki did, I'd follow after him too." Her voice fell soft. "I did follow him."

Things were silent for another moment until the sound of grass rustling told both of them that Jaken had left. The woman smiled, relieved. This was going to be hard enough saying it in front of Sesshomaru, let alone his side-kick. If she could get her mouth open and her voice working. She tried to but the two of them just stood there in silence for a few more minutes. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it while she could.

"Why did you come back?"

Kaname turned at the question and smiled at the silver-haired god. He wasn't looking at her but gazing at the sky like she always saw him doing. "You heard her. It apparently wasn't a choice." She answered him after a few more moments. "Miyuki was the one that did it."

"I didn't ask how." His voice was as cold as always. "I asked why. She said you were looking for someone."

Kaname folded her hands together and glanced away, trying to gather up the courage to tell him. She feared…she shook her head.

_You have to take the first step._ Miyuki's words echoed in her head.

~Well, here goes~

"I was looking for…I wanted to see you again, Sesshomaru." Kaname turned and looked at the man behind her. "I thought that missing you for a little while in the beginning was normal but then…it just grew worse over time. I even went out and got a dog that I named after you," She referred to the puppy that was sitting at her feet. The demon didn't move as she continued to speak about how she felt after returning home. Missing the traveling. The sounds. The nature and friends, and most of all, him. She found herself, pouring everything that she had held bottled up inside of her for the last three years. Was this…was this how Kagome felt when she and Inuyasha had been kept apart? It had to be, maybe even worse because Kagome knew that Inuyasha had felt the same about her. In her case, Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru was a demon who despised that his father had fallen in love with a human woman. Is this not exactly what she was hoping for? Sesshomaru would never do that, no matter how much she wanted him to. She feared the rejection that she knew was coming but she just…she needed to know. If Miyuki hadn't of approached Naraku like that she wouldn't have been given her answer, either. There's nothing wrong in wanting that, is there?

"What are your plans now?"

For some reason, that reply both stung and gave hope. Stung for his remark had had nothing to do with everything that she had just given him and hope for him not saying no to it, either.

"I'm not really sure. Living with Inuyasha and the others might be the best idea but I…I also wanted to go with you again." She began to twiddle her fingers. "Traveling with you was enjoyable last time. As long as I'm not a problem of course."

The silence lagged on for what seemed like hours before Sesshomaru moved. He had turned to stare at her for a moment before walking a few steps away, turning his head away. "Jaken."

Kaname's chest fell. She had feared that this was going to happen. For some reason, this took her back to the bus ride from the beginning of her adventures in the Feudal Era. She and her friend were talking about boyfriends. She didn't have one, didn't even consider having one after she returned, either. I seemed that maybe that was going to be a bad idea after all.

What was she going to do now? Miyuki was the one that brought her here and this time, after she died, Kaname had yet to leave so perhaps she was stuck here for the rest of her life. Kagome would help-

"What are you doing?" Jaken's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" She glanced down at the Imp that had grabbed onto Sesshomaru's fur.

The Imp was holding Sesshy out to her with a firm look. "We're not going to stand here, waiting forever for you to grab on."

Kaname's gaze switched from the small green man to the silver-haired one that was glancing over his shoulder at her. She found herself looking into something…strange. Well, strange on Sesshomaru. He was trying to hide it but there was one certain thing that one could never hide when you were surrounded by love confessions.

Who'd ever thought that Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, could conjure a blush, no matter how faint that it might be?

With a silent squeal, Kaname hurried forward and, after grasping the happily barking Sesshy, grasped onto the fur that she had seen Jaken ride on several times before.

"Don't let go," Sesshomaru called her, staring off in the distance as they slowly began to rise. The puppy took one look at the ground before giving a whine and burying his head into Kaname's sleeve.

Kaname smiled, loving the feel of his fur as it touched her skin. "Never."


End file.
